1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to substrate structures and methods for manufacturing the same and more specifically to a substrate structure having a plurality of ink layers that have a uniform thickness and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, methods for manufacturing a substrate structure having ink layers include photolithographic methods and ink-jet methods.
A photolithographic method is described as below: applying a photoresist layer onto a substrate; exposing the photoresist layer using a photo mask with a predetermined pattern and developing the exposed photoresist layer to form a predetermined patterned thin-film layer. However, a complex process is needed in the photolithographic method and utilization ratio of the photoresist material is low thus increasing manufacturing costs.
An ink-jet method generally uses an ink-jet device for depositing ink into a predetermined position on a substrate. Ink layers are formed after solidifying the ink.
In a conventional ink-jet method, a plurality of banks are formed on the substrate and a plurality of accommodating spaces are defined by the banks and the substrate. Ink can be deposited into the accommodating spaces and solidified to form the ink layers. However, thickness of the banks is greater than that of the fluid ink in the accommodating spaces. When the ink is solidified, the thickness of the banks is greater than that of the ink layers. The ink may creep onto the banks due to the surface energy difference between the banks and the ink, therefore, the thickness of the ink layer near the banks is greater than that of the ink layer far away from the banks. Thus, the ink layers have uneven thickness.
What is needed, therefore, is a substrate structure having ink layers and a method for manufacturing the same with a uniform thickness.